Zvezdyye Vrata, an Imperial Russian Stargate
by TheKiwi421
Summary: What happens when an Imperial Russian archaeologist uncovers a stargate? A heck load of fun and in the long run, a few seriously pissed off Goa'uld.
1. Chapter 1

**Giza, Egypt - September 17th 1884**

Vladimir Golenishchev was sweating like a pig, the upper class Russian unused to the sweltering heat of the Egyptian desert, around him dozens of hired locals dug down through the sandy earth, they seemed happy enough to trade a few days work for some coinage, the trench Vladimir stood by had progressed nicely, it was now longer than a man and several feet deep, it shouldn't be long until they started getting some interesting finds.

As the organizer of this expedition, he should have put some funding into sun umbrellas, this damned heat was beginning to get to him, even in the light robes he had purchased in that bazaar, shaking his head slightly, Vladimir noticed several workers in another trench standing about and talking to each other, finding his assistant the Russian walked over to the lax Arabs.

_"You there, why aren't you working?"_ Vladimir asked, he was paying these men good money, after the interpreter translated the question, one of the Arabs answered in some gibberish, in retrospect he should have learnt some Egyptian before coming, but he could have just paid someone to translate, and learning a language takes a long time, it would have put off the expedition for too long.

_"They say they have found something"_

_"What have they found? It had better be the bloody pharaohs head!"_ Vladimir wasn't usually so cranky, but this was his first time in the desert and the climate was worse than he had anticipated, it didn't help that these damned workers weren't working!

Another back and forth with the interpreter and he had his answer, an infuriating, _"They don't know"_, which prompted the expedition leader to climb down into the trench with the men and look for himself, in the dusty earth near the centre of the trench was a strange reddish bulge, it looked like some sort of glass, surrounded by a coppery looking metal surface covered in strange symbols.

_"What on Earth..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermitage Museum, St. Petersburg - June 12th 1885**

Oscar Lemm waited patiently at the door with the rest of the small crowd, scholars and Egyptologists from across the Russian Empire, even a few from abroad, had gathered to examine the new artifacts brought back by that Golenishchev fellow, they had all heard of some great finds from this expedition, especially that strange artifact covered in unknown symbols and a similarly decorated archway.

Several of the other men were chatting to friends and colleagues, but Oscar stood to one side and waited, these men were mostly ex-treasure hunters and curious professors, he himself was curator at the Asiatic Museum, and was specialized in Coptic writings, though was by no means illiterate in more standard Egyptian, having taken several courses, in fact, he had recently recieved an invitation to teach at the University of St. Petersburg!

A hush fell over the group as Vladimir Golenishchev arrived, the man was the same age as Oscar, and wore a bowler hat, small moustache and tidy, nondescript outfit, he smiled at the crowd and as it parted, walked through and to the closed door, though he did not enter, rather turning around and looking at the people.

_"Welcome everyone, I didn't expect so many of you to be here, uh... let's go in, shall we?"_ Golenishchev then opened the door and entered, the rest of them following, with Oscar near the rear, inside the room was a collection of new artifacts on display, from small coins and trinkets all the way up to that strange archway.

_"Woah!__"_ someone shouted, Oscar turned and saw that strange squat device with the red centre piece lit up, not the whole thing, only one of the small panels that showed off yet unknown signs, the man who had shouted was soon joined with the rest of them in staring at the device in confusion, even Golenishchev.

_"What on Earth...?"_ someone wondered aloud, effectively summing up the thoughts of them all, several of the men eyed Golenishchev, who only shrugged, leaned forwards and pressed another of the panels, to find that it also lit up, soon half a dozen of the panels had been pressed, and the group stood by in silence, wondering what this thing was.

_"Wonder what happens if we press them all? Maybe it's some sort of locking system, could be a treasure in that glass bit"_ someone suggested, it was more of an idea than anyone else had, so Oscar watched as Golenishchev stepped forward once more, pressing another panel and changing the world, for when that seventh panel was engaged, the ground began to shake severely, leaving several men on the floor.

As Oscar fell, he saw at the other end of the room the archway had also lit up, somehow they had not noticed until now, but there was also the strangest looking blue liquid filling it up, as quickly as it had come the earthquake subsided, and Oscar, with a few others began to work his way over to the arch.

_"Golenishchev, what is this madness?"_ someone asked, sounding as confused as Oscar felt.

_"I have no idea... what is that damned blue mess?"_ Golenishchev scowled as he saw several of his finds lying broken on the ground, there was probably a good deal more than that broken around the city, thanks to that damned earthquake, Oscar had felt them before, but that one seemed rather powerful.

_"It looks like... water?"_ Oscar mused, following the other Egyptologist towards the archway, the rest of the men standing around, still in shock.

_"Not like any water I've ever seen...__"_ Golenishchev got to the thing first, stopped within a few feet of it and looked at Oscar, _"I'm going to stick my hand in it, if it's water, I'll get wet, if not, well... I have no idea"_

And with that, Golenishchev stepped forwards, stuck his hand forwards, and to the shock of all, his hand disappeared, it was no longer visible at all, even more surprising, he then took another step and immediately he was gone, Oscar and the others stood by silently.

When the man failed to return within a minute, they started to panic, a pair of men ran from the room to get someone with authority, another ran out of fright, Oscar on the other hand walked deliberately forwards toward the arch, against the advice of those still remaining in the room, he stepped through the arch and was immediately greeted with a strange whirling sensation.

A second later, Oscar found himself coming out of another archway, this one in an entirely different room, a dark chamber with a very excited Russian standing in the middle, Golenishchev was inspecting the wall when Oscar came through.

_"What is this place?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Location - June 12th 1885**

Vladimir Golenishchev had been as surprised as any when his finds started lighting up, he had before seen Lodygin's light bulb, but this was something different all together. Sticking his hand through the archway had been a strange experience, as it had gone straight through, but was not visible from his side, naturally he had decided to investigate and stepped forwards, immediately appearing in a strange dark chamber.

After his eyes had adjusted to the low light, Vladimir began to look around. Curious to see if there were any distinguishing marks, he stepped up to the wall and began looking it over, most of it was empty, except for a single symbol scratched near the bottom, something that he recognised from his dig in Egypt.

_"What is this place?"_ the sudden sound made Vladimir jump slightly, but when he turned around and saw a confused Oscar Lemm, he got back to examining the wall, if he saw correctly it was the Eye of Ra.

_"Oscar, come and see this"_ Vladimir needed the second opinion, Oscar Lemm was a noted figure in Russian Egyptology, the man should be able to tell confirm what he was seeing. The other man took a few seconds to reach Vladimir, he was probably still getting accustomed to the low light, but he soon got close enough to see what Vladimir was staring at.

_"It is the Eye of Ra, what on earth is going on here?"_ Oscar stood entranced as Vladimir took a step back and looked the room over once again. It was really a rather barren place, aside from the archway, which by now had curiously stopped glowing, and a doorway off to one side, there was nothing to be seen.

_"Come on Oscar, let's see if we can't figure out what's going on"_

_"How are we going to do that?"_ Oscar almost whined, getting up and standing beside Vladimir, _"More importantly, how are we going to get out of here?"_

_"There's a doorway over there, let's try that"_ Vladimir was content to simply explore this place, it hadn't really sunk in that they had been magically transported to some unknown realm, _"Anyway, we can't leave just yet, if that was the Eye of Ra there's bound to be more artifacts lying around somewhere, we can't let those treasures go to waste now can we?"_

Oscar perked up at that thought and looked at Vladimir, _"Split them fifty-fifty?"_

_"My friend, you've got yourself a deal, let's get out of here"_ the two men then walked slowly down the length of the room and through the doorway, which led to a short hall. _"If you see anything of interest just say so and we can stop to check it out"_ like the chamber, the hallway was bare of life, although there was light visible at the end, that was all there was to see.

Finally they reached yet another room, this one being line with pillars and light enough to see properly, the pair made short work of examining the columns, they were as blank as everything else in this place. At the end of the room was another doorway, this one leading out to a pair of obelisks and an endless stretch of sand.

_"Have you found anything?"_ Oscar asked as they reached the exit, Vladimir shook his head and the two began walking forwards, all that was visible in front of them was sand, sand and more sand, but turning around made it obvious that they had just left a temple of sorts, similar to those at Giza and the rest of Egypt.

_"Now what do we do?"_


End file.
